1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an endoscope used in a medical field, an insertion portion is inserted into a subject to observe inside of the subject, and a treatment instrument is used to perform a treatment. After use, the endoscope is subjected to processing, such as cleaning/disinfecting of inside of an endoscope conduit, for the next use.
The inside of the endoscope conduit is conventionally cleaned as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-104076. A cleaning liquid is introduced from a suction pipe sleeve through a cleaning tube and is transmitted through the inside of the endoscope conduit. The cleaning liquid is discharged from a distal end of an insertion portion, and contaminants, such as masses of blood and mucus, attached inside of the endoscope conduit are removed.